A Bird's Whisper
by Inutaru
Summary: What happens when a mystery person knocks out Tohru and the next thing she knows she's a bird!YukiXTohru Oneshot
1. Wings to Fly

"You saved me yuki… I was just to late" whispered Torhu "NO! Don't say that! I love you tohru and I Don't want to lose you!" "I'll save you," said Yuki crying… maybe we should backup and see what happened.

Chapter 1: Wings to fly

Tohru being her naturally happy self was cooking breakfast for everybody when Kyo and Yuki came in fighting again. " You wanna go right now you baka neko" Yuki spat angrily

"Sure, Just don't be sad when you lose you DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled back,

Both of them began fighting until tohru broke them up, "oh you two, can't you guys ever get along?" She asked. "NOT AS LONG AS I LIVE WITH THAT IDIOT!" screamed Kyo, "Ditto" yelled Yuki. After they were done eating Tohru got up, cleaned the dishes and left a note saying that she was going out for a bit. When she was about to go into a store someone grabbed her and pulled her out of sight. Whoever it was he knocked her out.

Mean while back at the house

"Where IS SHE!" screamed Kyo Angrily, "Well if cats were smart they'd think to look around and see that she left a note" Said Yuki Calmly

"YA I SAW THAT ALREADY YOU DAMN RAT, BUT SHE SAID A BIT, A BIT IS NOT FOUR HOURS!" Kyo yelled at Yuki, "ohhhhh is Kyo getting worried about our little tohru?" asked shigure, "Shut Up DOG!" kyo snapped back.

"_She has been gone for a while hasn't she…"_ Yuki thought

"Well then lets go look for her" said yuki calmly

_Back in the ally_

When Tohru finally woke up she panicked for she was half her size and had feathers, She was a hawk…

So HOW WAS Mi First Chapter? Please review! KyoXTohru


	2. Hawks and people

Recap: When Tohru Finally woke up, she panicked for she was half her size and had feathers, she was a hawk…

Chapter two: Hawks and people

"_What Happened to me?" _thought tohru she was a little ball of feathers on the ground. "_I wonder if the guys are worried…" _She wondered.

Back At The House 

It had been Eight hours since Tohru had left and the boys were looking franticly for her. "I TOLD YOU, YOU DAMN RAT! I TOLD YOU SHE WASN'T OK!" Kyo yelled at Yuki "CALM DOWN YOU BAKA NEKO! I KNOW, OBVIOUSLY IF SHE HASN'T COME BACK IN EIGHT HOURS SHE'S NOT OK!" Yuki spat back. The whole Sohma was looking for her except one. Akito was sitting in his chair with a robe draped over him; he mumbled, "Yes my little birdie…fly home everybody's looking for you… I don't care about you, and even if I did this to you No one would find out…" He chuckled.

In the Ally

Tohru looked at her wings then examined the rest of her body "How do I work these things?" she wondered. She ran, closed her eyes, then started to flap her wings until she felt a wonderful breeze on her face, when she opened her eyes she found herself above the city. "Now to find Shigure's house," She thought.

She looked around until she spotted Yuki at his "Secret Base"; she flew down to the house and by accident right into the door with a thump! Kyo heard this from the roof and took off running to the door thinking, "please let it be Tohru!" When he got there he saw it was just a bird, he yelled "AHHH STUPID BIRD!" then kicked Tohru half way across the yard then slammed the door in anger. Dazed and in pain Tohru winced and fell unconscious.


	3. Yuki's Soft Side

**Chapter 3: Yuki's Soft Side**

When yuki was walking back from his secret base he saw a little brown lump in his way he looked at it then smiled it was Tohru but of course he didn't know that. He looked at her then picked her up, she opened her eyes and yuki saw them they were turquoise like Tohru's. At that time Tohru was thinking "ohh yuki it's you, you have to help me!" but he couldn't read minds. Yuki looked at her softly and started to cup her body gently but in his doing he squeezed her and she squawked in pain, he quickly noticed and took her inside, then put her on the warm dinning room table. He left for a bit and came back with a pillow and blanket, he gently slid the pillow underneath the little bird then placed the small blanket on her, she soon fell asleep with Yuki watching her. When she woke up she was hoping Yuki was there, but he wasn't "Oh well Maybe if I take another nap I'll see him when I wake up" she thought then fell asleep. She woke up to a sudden blast of cold on her belly and feet, her eyes shot open, she realized where she was, she was in hatori's office on hiss steel examining table. Hatori came in looking Horrid his hair was a mess and his eyes were blood shot, his nose was red and running he quietly took a seat next to her then coughed quietly trying not to scare her but to his surprise tohru got up limped towards him dragging her wing climbed up his shirt and sat on his shoulder nuzzling his neck trying to keep him warm " Ohh Hatori-san what are you doing out of bed to see me?" she thought. "Strange I've never seen a bird do this especially a wild hawk" he said, he gently picked her off of his shirt then back on the table. "It's ok, I just want to see why your wing hurts," he cooed, to him she looked like she was smiling. While Tohru was being examined Yuki was outside talking to himself " Why am I so attached to this little bird, I hate birds! The eat me, but there's something about it's eyes that are telling me to stay with it… it's eyes remind me of tohru's…" He began to cry softly. Hatori came out to Yuki on the ground with red eyed and sniffling, "You ok…? **Cough Sniffle" **Hatori asked "ohh Hatori-san! Yes I'm ok just thinking." "Well she has a broken wing and she has to stay off of it for a while so…" he stopped because he was startled to find Tohru had jumped off of him and was heading towards the ground "NO!" He yelled she hit the ground with a thud. She looked up slightly to show that she was ok and only a little hurt. She looked up to see hatori watching to see what she would do, then she turned her head and saw Yuki starring at her, she began to walk towards him she began to crawl into his lap but then a POOF and yuki was a mouse starring hesitantly at Tohru. She Began to approach him with a glint in her eye, he was backed up into a corner, she came closer and closer then he closed his eyes waiting for the white light but instead he felt himself being picked up off the floor, he opened his eyes to find Tohru nuzzling him up the wall. Then there was another POOF and a bunch of purple smoke when it cleared Yuki saw the little bird take off running, wings behind her in a frantic search for somewhere to hide then she spotted Hatori's legs, she ran behind them. Yuki got up then he got dressed. " Strange very Strange, is it just me or does she remind you of Tohru?" Hatori asked " In Everyway…" Yuki replied "well we better be off so you can get better" Yuki told Hatori, They waved goodbye and he took off running for the house, he had the bird close to him but not as close so he transformed but she could still hear the thumping of his heart, a blush started to creep onto her face but with all of the feathers he didn't notice. It was quiet most of the way until Yuki started to talk "Why Did I transform back there? It's an animal not a human girl…hmmm Oh well I'll figure it out" he paused " You remind me of my friend Tohru, you both have the same eye colour" He said with a small whimper "You see my friend went missing about two days ago, the police can't find her and there's no evidence anywhere…" he paused "we are worried sick…" He began to cry, Tohru watched him with loving eyes wanting to scream to him "YUKI I'M RIGHT HERE!" but all she could do was watch him cry quietly.


	4. Hurting Inside

**Chapter 4: Hurting inside**

By the time they got home Yuki had stopped crying and was back to normal.

"I still have to tell Kyo and Shigure about you!" he said joyfully

Yuki opened the door and all of a sudden a bright haired little boy jumped on Tohru and him.

"Hi Yuki!!!!" yelled mommiji while hugging Yuki to death.

Tohru squawked in pain and Yuki screamed

"MOMMIJI GET OFF YOUR HURTING HER!"

Mommiji quickly got off and examined the little bird.

"I'm so sorry little bird," said mommiji repeatedly. Yuki picked up Tohru and ran to his room. He carefully placed her on the bed.

"are you ok?" he asked her worriedly, she nodded her little feathered head. Kyo walked into the room and said

"Hey Yuki have you seen my…" Ha starred at the bird for a sec when he screamed.

"AHHH NOT YOU!!!!" and ran down the hall into his room and locked the door. "What was that all about?" Yuki asked her.

Soon she fell asleep on his desk under his scarf. In the middle of the night Tohru woke up from her slumber to the sound of crying, she looked over to the bed, it wasn't Yuki he was fast asleep. She hopped down onto the floor and walked out the door into the hall. She looked up the hall then down, she saw that Kyo's room was open, so she limped over to his room and entered. There she found Kyo on the floor cross-legged and crying, she could hear him talking to himself.

"Tohru Please come home." He sniffled. Tohru starred at him with big blue eyes, she hopped over to his lap and began to nestle herself into his lap. He opened his red eyes and saw the bird nuzzling him trying to comfort him.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday… I was just angry, I was so sure that it was going to be my friend…" he said quietly

"It's ok Kyo, It'll all be ok…" she thought. She fell back asleep in his lap.

PLEASE Review and I'll give you another chapter. I won't add more till I get over 12 reviews. Thnx! KyoxTohru


	5. Heart plus Arrow equals Disaster

When Yuki woke up he was surprised not to see the little bird by his side. He got up and

looked under the bed, but then he saw that the door was open, "didn't I close that?" he thought.

He walked out of his door and began to check the rooms…not shigure's he was

asleep…then he walked into Kyo's room and saw her asleep in his arms

"What the hell? HEY KYO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY

BIRD?!?!?!?!?!" Yuki screamed

"Huh? Yawn yuki what's your problem?" kyo looked tiredly at him, then down into his lap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A BIRD, A BIRD, A BIRD!!!!!!"He screamed waking her up in the midst of tossing her clear out the window.

"YUKI WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING A BIRD IN HERE!?!?!?!" yelled kyo

trying to mask up the fact that he knew that the bird was there the night before and he

didn't care. But yuki wasn't there he had already darted out the door and into the yard.

Tohru was trying to flap her wings when she saw yuki and knew she was safe, he caught

her ever so lightly with his soft velvet like hands. She felt safe there and didn't want to

leave…but she had to get herself back to normal. She struggled out of his hands and fell

on to the ground.

'Gasp are you ok?" he asked her, and she nodded her light brown head. Then without

warning she bolted, her arms flaring looking back to see yuki following her running, it

was hard for him to keep up with her. Kyo was watching from his window…

"Oh Shit…O shit not good, not good!" he jumped out the window and began to ran after

yuki. Yuki began to lose his breath and slow down, then he collapsed on the ground

gasping for air, Tohru stopped and looked back at her friend, and then the scene hit her.

"OH NO HIS BRONCHITIS!" she flew back to him in a hurry, he looked up at her and

said "he hegasplooks like your wings all...gruntgasp better" the bandage on her

wing fell off. "YUKI!" startled both of them looked to the road to find Kyo coming

running up the road.

"Gaspk...y...o?gasp"

"Don't talk… we have to get you to hatori" Kyo picked up yuki, glanced at tohru and said

"You know he did this all for you…" then began to run to the Sohma house.

She began to fallow them.

"Yuki you should really be taking it easy" said hatori

"I know I just didn't want to lose her…she's like apart of me now…"

"Yes but now you have to let her go…she's a wild animal…"

"NO!" Yuki went running out the door and into the snow to find her already there sitting

in the cold, shivering. He picked her up and nuzzled her, then he threw her up to see if

she could fly. She could, she was so happy flapping her wings…it made him smile…but

all of a sudden an arrow came flying out of normal and struck tohru in the chest…

Yuki's eye's widened as he watched his new friend fall to the ground landing softly in the snow, her blood soaking it…

Well that's all for now ppls! Sry it took me so long to post been busy!:P

Plz REVIEW! xXxB.l.o.o.d.A.n.g.e.l.xXx


	6. Loves first kiss

Finally the chapter u've all been waiting for!!!!

Chapter 6 loves first kiss 3

The little bird began to fall slowly to the ground. She landed softly in the snow, soaking it with her blood.

Yuki's eye's widened and he yelled…  
"NOOOO!" he ran over to her, Akito walked up behind Yuki and whispered into his ear.

"At least now that retched girl is dead…"

Yuki stood very still in horror…what did Akito mean? That girl?

Then it hit yuki like a brick wall.

He looked down at the little bird and tears began to fill his eyes… "T…Tohru…?"

He picked up the small cold body; she was looking at him her eyes saying it all

"_Yes…yes yuki it's me…"_

He began to cry and hold the little bird in his hands.

Then he remembered the poem hanging on the wall outside Hatori's office.

"Too anyone whose transformed, but did not want to…to anyone who has friends that they dearly miss, will return to normal with loves first kiss 3"

.: Flash back:.

"Hatori what's this?"

Yuki pointed to the poem…

" I don't really know, I thought it was a nice poem, but Akito wanted me to destroy it! It's really a well done poem"

"Oh…"

.:End:.

He picked up the little bird and pulled out the arrow slowly, then kissed the bloody bird on the beak.

Yuki was blinded by a white light as his little bird transformed back into a human…

"…T…Tohru?" the light stopped and he looked at her...

"Yuki you did it! I was just to late…"

"Don't SAY that! I'll save you!"

He picked her up and rushed towards the sohma house.

"Well I managed to save her yuki"Said Hatori.

"You can go and see her"

Yuki walked into the room to find her unconscious…

"Tohru…We all missed you so much…Shigure hasn't been able to write his stories and Kyo won't come down off of the roof and I haven't been able to live without you…Tohru…I love you 3, get better soon"

He walked out of the room and left for his cousin's house.

Silence…nobody was there no noise no sound.

"…I love you too…Yuki…"

.:The End:.

Plz review...and give me ideas for new stories...anyone who likes harrypotter I'm starting a new story called "Zoe Nymphandora Black"

so plz read that as well! I'll keep u guys posted!!!

lovez!

xXxB.l.o.o.d.A.n.g.e.l.xXx


End file.
